fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Free
Summary Free was once an alien. A very curious, ambitious alien. Eventually, her interest in magic lead to her abandoning the trappings of a normal life and becoming a lich. Then, she devoted the rest of her undying life to master the most dangerous and forbidden magics she could find. Appearance / Personality Free is a very short and unhealthily skinny person. She is extremely pale - almost to the point of looking dead - and has bright, blank red eyes. She has dark purple hair, so dark it almost looks black, that is long and straight, reaching down to her feet. She wears a heavy black cloak with a big hood. Underneath the hood, she wears a loose, lacy dress, black stockings, and simple shoes. She is never seen without her Grimoire - a large, thickly bound black book. Free is reclusive, selfish, and and quiet. She actively avoids all social contact out of disgust, as she is easily annoyed and despises virtually everyone who isn't her. She is bitter and petty, and has been known to curse people over minor slights. She is very stoic and secretive, and hates when people ask her questions. Free is very, very analytical and cares for little other than magic. Personal Statistics Name: Free Origin: Starcross Gender: Female Classification: Lich, Necromancer Age: Around 600 years old Date of Birth: Unknown Height: 4'10 Weight: 70 lbs Likes: Herself, magic, forbidden magic, the undead Dislikes: Everything else Affiliation: Herself. Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A | 4-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman durability and speed, Flight, Magic, extrasensory perception via magic, protective magical barriers, Probability manipulation, Necromancy, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, 7 and 8; in addition to 4 post-ascension), Regeneration (High-Mid, Low-Godly post-ascension), Shapeshifting, Summoning, Sealing, Absorption Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Comparable to Cradle of Cyprus Venus) | Solar System level (on the level of mages like 100% Zeus Array EQUINOX) Speed: FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Below Average Striking Strength: Below Class H Durability: Large Planet level | Solar System level (Regeneration and Immortality make her hard to kill.) Stamina: Poor. Range: Planetary. Interstellar telepathy and telekinesis. | Interstellar. Hundreds to thousands of lightyears with telepathy and telekinesis. Standard Equipment: Her Grimoire. Intelligence: Very high. A very experienced mage with lots of knowledge. Weaknesses: Physically pathetic. Tends to be overconfident and avoids others. Key: Base | Angel Magic Magic: The act of using one's understanding and willpower to direct the power of Fantasy. As expected from a lich of her age, Free is a powerful mage with a lot of experience and a lot of understanding. She devotes virtually all of her time to expanding and developing her knowledge further, mostly by researching forbidden magics, pretty much only because they’re forbidden. Free’s magic grants her many abilities, including a significant portion of her superhuman abilities. It sustains a near-constant, 360° magical image of her surroundings that is far more reliable than her eyes and much harder to circumvent. It also allows her easily sustained, near-effortless flight. It also grants her her most formidable defense - the Absolute Barrier, a magical field surrounding her body that prevents external manipulation of her atoms, cells, and mind. *'Grimoire:' Free’s grimoire contains many things - most important, it contains her soul. The other things it contains include a wide variety of magical rituals and spells, making it vital to her in combat situations. She wouldn’t ever willingly separate from it anyways. Although her Grimoire is incredibly durable, if it is somehow destroyed, Free’s soul will simply be released, forcing her to find and occupy another suitable host. *'Magic Missile:' The most basic form of magical attack, a projected burst of magical energy, usually fired from the hands. Due to its versatility and potential power, its use is widespread. Curses: A type of spell that manipulates Reality to inflict the target with misfortune, increasing the odds of bad things happening and decreasing the odds of things going their way. As one of the many types of magic Free is well-versed in, her curses are varied and very, very miserable for whoever she decides to curse. *'Curse-Eater:' Free can devour curses, regardless of whether or not she made them. While this obviously negates the curse, it also grants Free full knowledge of the curse’s construction and usage, in addition to providing her with more magical energy for whatever uses she deems fit. *'Curseform:' A highly experimental curse created by Free. It transforms her in her entirety into a curse, which then proceeds to plague the target. Although the exact timeframe and length of the effects differ, it is a very, very effective curse. The curse is fairly simple in its effects. It tears aparts at the seams in the host’s soul, body and mind, plaguing them with misfortune and physical illness, while Free’s mind and soul attempt to slip through any cracks to overwrite the target’s consciousness. As the curse is linked to the host’s soul, it is difficult to remove it without severely damaging or killing the host. It typically doesn’t take Free long to overpower and overwrite the host, destroying them in the process and stealing their body, mind, and soul. She doesn’t use it all that often, mostly because she doesn’t need to. Forbidden Magic: Free’s greatest interest when it comes to the magical arts. Forbidden magic varies depending on the culture and the society - but the magic that Free is interested is the magic that is forbidden because it is dangerous - because it is hard to understand and harder to control. To Free, that is the greatest challenge and the greatest opportunity. The dangers involved are fairly simple - the risk of great damage to mind, body, and soul. The magic Free uses is linked specifically to the mind. This grants her powerful psychic abilities and can use her telekinesis and telepathy across interstellar distances. She can read and manipulate minds, although she typically holds little interest in doing so, as she finds the minds of virtually everything else repulsive and/or uninteresting. Typically, Free uses these powers to control her mindless undead. She can also manifest the energy as psychokinetic blasts of magical energy. *'Bugs:' Bugs are simple beings of Fantasy that Free can easily summon, control, and use in combat. When used correctly, bugs leech on the mental and magical energies of others and transmit information and energy to Free. They can also be used to spy on people, though Free rarely does this. Out of the Fantasy beings Free can summon, bugs are the easiest to summon and control - most other things tend to be quite dangerous. Of course, that doesn’t stop Free from trying. Most other Fantasy beings have the same applications - just on a grander scale. *'Shapeshifting:' Free can distort and manipulate her body in very unnatural ways by merely thinking about her body existing in a different arrangement - breaking and reforming her bone structure, growing additional limbs and organs, and so on. *'Telekinesis:' Free can use her magical abilities to manipulate and move objects - her telekinesis is powerful enough that she can use her telekinesis across interstellar distances. In addition, her telekinesis is precise enough to manipulate matter on the atomic level. In addition, she can use it to directly attack the brain by manipulating neural impulses in makeshift mimicry of telepathy. It is far more efficient for her to do this through telepathy, though. *'Yggdrasil (End Tree’s Gallows):' A very powerful and dangerous magical summon taking the shape of an immense, ash black tree with branches that stretch out for kilometres. The tree is covered in large mouths filled with large, spine-like teeth and big, lidless eyes. Yggdrasil is a conscious, carnivorous, and hungry being interested in little else than devouring the minds and souls of whatever Free provides it with. Anything impaled on one of Yggdrasil’s long, extendable branches has their mind and soul separated from the body and pulled into one of Yggdrasil’s countless mouths. It converts the souls and minds it consumes into magical fruit containing scattered bits of mind and soul. Summoning Yggdrasil is pretty difficult and requires a ritual and magical circle written in Free’s bloody and fuelled by the soul and mind of a conscious sacrifice. It requires some time to grow and bloom before it can be properly used for combat purposes. Lich: A lich is a mage that has prolonged their lifespan through necromancy, and has become immortal by sealing their soul within another object. The process of becoming a lich is long, painful, and complex. Free became a lich centuries ago, sealing her soul into her priceless grimoire and moving from body to body whenever she got bored of one, or when the body became unusable for whatever reason. As a lich, Free’s magical capabilities increased, and her mastery of death magic only grew greater. Free is nearly completely immune to her own death magic and that of others, and naturally generates it herself. In addition, as long as her soul remains, Free can regenerate from whatever she pleases, although she often prefers to create new bodies, mostly because she can and she’s curious. Necromancy: The magic of the dead, and Free’s specialty. As virtually all branches of necromancy are wildly different in terms of execution, Free’s necromancy is a specialized and independently developed branch that takes elements from the many branches that she has studied. Free can manipulate death energy and use it for attacks and such if she needs to, although the versatility of her magic does give her many other options. When used on the undead, death energy has the effect of actually healing them to a degree - although, when used on the living, it often causes excruciating pain and what can be permanent damage to the soul. *'Reanimation:' Of course, the most well known use of Necromancy is the creation of undead for whatever purpose. The undead, as created by necromancy, are soulless beings animated by magic. The reanimation process is complex, and involves many magical circles, although these can be set up on a wide scale to reanimate many corpses at once. In addition, many corpses need to be cleaned up and partially reconstructed to be useful. Due to her vast experience and knowledge when it comes to Necromancy, Free’s undead are exceptionally high quality. She is able to control them in very high numbers and can control them from across great distances. For the most part, she doesn’t use her undead for combat - instead creating them because she can, and because they’re a good measure for her progress - but she can if she must. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A reality wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user, and allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of reality wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. Sealing: The magic of sealing objects and/or beings into other objects and/or beings. As one of the many branches of magic traditionally associated with more forbidden ones, Free has extensive knowledge on the construction, use, and breaking of seals. They’re also quite important in Free’s normal magical studies, with how many dangerous sealed souls and monsters she has to deal with on a daily basis. Angel: Free eventually became an angel through gradually stealing bits and pieces of the wings and knowledge of other angels. In terms of appearance, this grants her a single pair of feathery black wings, and a bright halo. This unsurprisingly grants Free a substantial increase in her magical capabilities, though her physical capabilities remain lackluster. Her wings and halo aid her in calculations and spellcasting, both passively and actively. In addition, all of Free's powers are further magnified and perfected by her newfound angelic nature. *'Halo:' The halo of an angel is actually a complex reality wheel, passively maintained without draining any energy. This reality wheel designates an angel as a fundamental being of Reality - therefore, the only way to kill an angel is to defy reality through magic, making them notoriously difficult to permanently kill. In addition, Free can never lose her halo - as long as she exists, it will exist as well. *'Wings:' Free's wings are composed mostly of magic, along with masses of curses and death magic. Although they are similar in texture to the wings of a bird, their unique magical composition grants them various unique traits. Free can use the to direct and disperse her curses, or to directly influence and drain the souls of others. Due to their magical properties, she can also use them to shield herself from attacks. They can also be used, but are not necessary for, flight. *'Curse Maiden:' Free's angelic power, granted to her by her angelic nature. Curse Maiden effectively turns Free's body into a generator of curses and dark magic. Her halo constantly produces new curses for whatever scenario she may need them for. Some are less serious and more petty curses - while others are incredibly powerful and insidious in nature. These curses are stored in her halo for further use, whenever she may need them, and remain there even after they are used - each one can be used as many times as Free desires. In addition, Curse Maiden protects Free from nearly all other curses, and furthers the efficiency of Curse-Eater, allowing her to devour and reconstruct virtually any curse she pleases. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight users Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4